bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bleach: Heat the Soul 3
es el tercer videojuego de Bleach para PSP de la serie Heat the Soul. Salió a la venta el 6 de julio de 2006. El juego dispone de 33 personajes. La historia abarca todos los acontecimientos ocurrido en el rescate de Rukia Kuchiki de la Sociedad de Almas También se dispone de Ulquiorra para el inicio de la Saga Arrancar Entre sus novedades se encuentran: El Bankai de Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai y Tōshirō, la forma final de Uryu Ishida, y la adición de nuevos personajes entre ellos Aizen y Ulquiorra. El juego también contiene una historia humorística donde Don Kanonji encabeza un grupo de Shinigami, inicialmente Byakuya Kuchiki y Toshiro Hitsugaya, en una especie de aventura que consiste en extraños combates contra otros personajes. Al finalizar este modo, una escena muestra a los personajes relajándose en un caro hotel, haciendo actividades que se ajustan a su personalidad o sus habilidades (por ejemplo , Hitsugaya haciendo snowboard). Misiones *'Mission 1: Nice to meet you, I will beat you' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Renji *'Mission 2: The Blade and Me' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Urahara :Requisitos: Da el golpe final con Ichigo Getsuga tensho (Cuadrado + X) :Requisitos especiales: Para pasar a la misión 3, derrótale sin perder ningún barra de vida. *'Mission 3: -thumb|178px|Mission 3' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Ichimaru :Requisitos: Derrotarle sin morir ni una sola vez para avanzar a la misión 4. *'Mission 4: Cause For Confront' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Renji :Requisitos: Da el golpe de gracia en modo "Heat Transformation Mode" (Cuadrado + Triangulo, cuando la vida parpadea en rojo). :Requisito especial para ir a la Mission 5: Véncele con la barra de energia espiritual al máximo(la azul de abajo). *'Mission 5: Split Under The Red Stalk' :Lucha: Kira vs. Hinamori :Sin requisitos. *'Mission 6: Insanity & Genius' :Lucha: Ishida vs. Mayuri :Desventaja - Cada vez que tiras una flecha, pierdes vida. *'Mission 7: THE UNDEAD' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Kenpachi :Requisitos: Si quieres pasar a la misión 8, tiene que llamar a Zangetsu (cuando este la barra azul de arriba llena pulsa R) :Desventaja - Si mientras golpeas a Kenpachi usas el partnet Zangetsu, harás más daño. *'Mission 8: The True Will' :Lucha: Hitsugaya vs. Hinamori :Requisitos: Dar espadazos hasta que suba tu barra espiritual al tope. :Desventaja - No puedes quitarla vida. Utiliza cuadrado para golpearla con tu reiatsu. *'Mission 9: Creeping Limit' :Lucha: Hitsugaya vs. Ichimaru :Requisito - El ataque final debe ser cualquier especial. Cuadrado y X u O *'Mission 10: Remanant' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Byakuya :Requisito especial para ir a la Mission 11: Véncele sin gastar ninguna barra de vida *'Mission 11: The Supernal Tag' :Lucha: Yoruichi vs. Byakuya :Requisitos: Aguantar un minuto sin palmarla. *'Mission 12: Blazing Soulsthumb|192px|Mission 12' :Lucha: Bankai Renji vs. Byakuya :Ganar a Byakuya sin desventaja *'Mission 13: Only Mercyfully' :Lucha: Kenpachi vs. Komamura :Desventaja - Komamura se regenera la vida. Usar especiales en varias ocasiones. *'Mission 14: Black Moon Rising' :Lucha: Bankai Ichigo vs. Byakuya :EXTRA - ¡Derrotale en un plazo de 40 segundos para conseguir la misión 15! *'Mission 15: LONG WAY TO SAY GOODBYE' :Lucha: Yoruichi vs. Suì-Fēng :Desventaja - Una barra de vida cada uno. Y si Suì-Fēng utiliza su especial, pierdes en el momento. *'Mission 16: Welcome to Purgatory' :Lucha: Ukitake vs. Yamamoto :Requisitos: Cuando le quede poca vida llama a Shunsui®, si no cae dale hasta que caiga. :Desventaja - Mucho más fácil ganar, si utilizas las técnicas del partner. *'Mission 17: Black and White' :Lucha: Bankai Ichigo vs. Bankai Byakuya :Requisito especial para ir a la misión 18: Permite a Bankai Byakuya usar Senkei al menos una vez. :Desventaja: Ambos tienen una barra de vida. Ambos comienzan en modo Heat. Ningún bloqueo, daños extras. Sigue siendo fácil matar a Byakuya *'Mission 18: Behind Me, Behind You' :Lucha: Matsumoto vs. Kira :Ganar a Kira, sin desventaja *'Mission 19: End of Hypnosis' :Lucha: Hitsugaya Bankai vs. Aizen :Requisito: Solamente usar especiales (cuadrado y X u O) contra Aizen. *'Mission 20: The United Front' :Lucha: Ichigo vs. Aizen :Requisitos: Dar espadazos hasta que la barra de Renji se cargue, llamas a Renji ® y lo derrotas. Si pasas el History Mode al 100% desbloquearas a: *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bankai) *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Uryū Ishida (Forma Final) *Se desbloqueará otro modo en el que se podrá conseguir a Ulquiorra Cifer. Personajes Ocultos Para desbloquear los siguientes personajes, necesitas pasarte el time attack (en vs cpu mode) con los personajes aquí indicados: Personaje--»Desbloquea *Komamura--»Hisagi *Shunsui--»Nanao *Mayuri--»Nemu *Rukia--»Rukia Shinigami *Kenpachi--»Yachiru *Genryusai--»Komamura * Ukitake--»Shunsui Personajes Habilitados * Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai, Sealed) * Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Gigai) * Orihime Inoue * Uryū Ishida (EX, Forma final) * Yasutora Sado * Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai) * Byakuya Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai)thumb|Captura del Juego * Gin Ichimaru * Hollow Ichigo * Iduru Kira * Jūshirō Ukitake * Kenpachi Zaraki * Kisuke Urahara * Mayuri Kurotsuchi * Momo Hinamori * Nanao Ise * Nemu Kurotsuchi * Rangiku Matsumoto * Sajin Komamura * Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai * Syunsui Kyōraku * Shūhei Hisagi * Suì-Fēng * Sōsuke Aizen * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Shikai, Bankai) * Ulquiorra Cifer * Yachiru Kusajishi * Yoruichi Shihōin Enlaces externos * http://www.jp.playstation.com/scej/title/bleach/heat3/ Navegación en: Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 de: Bleach: Heat the Soul 3 Categoría:Videojuegos